icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Harry Lumley
in 1954.]] Harry "Apple Cheeks" Lumley (November 11, 1926 – September 13, 1998) was a professional goaltender in the National Hockey League. Born in Owen Sound, Ontario, Canada, Lumley -- known as "Apple Cheeks" -- grew up playing local minor sports, but took quickly to hockey and wound up being a top notch goalkeeper. Lumley starred for several years with the Owen Sound Mercurys and later with the Owen Sound Orphans (who were called that because they could not find a sponsor) and then the Barrie Colts. He also played with the Indianapolis Capitals of the American Hockey League, a minor league team of the Detroit Red Wings. Lumley made his debut in the National Hockey League, however, with the New York Rangers in the 1943–44 season, when he was loaned to the Rangers for a single game. He was the youngest goaltender to play in the NHL, as he was 17 years old. In the 1950 playoffs, Lumley led the Red Wings to a Stanley Cup championship, recording three shut-outs and a 1.85 GAA in fourteen games. After his performance, however, Jack Adams traded Lumley to the Chicago Black Hawks; Terry Sawchuk became the new goaltender for the Red Wings. After playing with the Chicago Black Hawks for two seasons, he was again traded to the Toronto Maple Leafs. In 1953–54 season, Lumley won the Vezina Trophy, presented annually to the NHL's best goalie, with a GAA of 1.86. His 13 shutouts that year was a National Hockey League record that stood until Chicago's Tony Esposito recorded 15 in 1969–70. Lumley was also named First All-Star Team Goaltender in the 7th National Hockey League All-Star Game. After a long and successful stint with the Detroit Red Wings, Chicago Blackhawks, and Toronto Maple Leafs, Lumley finished his playing career with the Boston Bruins. He retired after the 1959–60 NHL season with 330 wins, 329 losses, 142 ties, and a 2.75 GAA. He was elected to the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1980. After retiring, Lumley was a longtime co-owner of the successful Orangeville Raceway. He died on September 13, 1998, of a heart attack. The community centre in his hometown of Owen Sound, where he continued to live after retiring, was renamed in his honour prior to his death. It is now officially known as the Harry Lumley Bayshore Community Centre. Awards and Achievements *Stanley Cup Championship (1950) *NHL First All-Star Team Goalie (1954 & 1955) *Vezina Trophy Winner (1954) *Inducted into the Hockey Hall of Fame in 1980 Gallery 19Mar1946-Lumley_Guidolin_Gallinger.jpg|#12 Bep Guidolin and #11 Don Gallinger challenge Red Wings goalie Harry Lumley in Game 1 of the 1946 semi-finals, March 19, 1946. 28Mar1946-Gallinger_OT_winner.jpg|Don Gallinger scores the series winner OT goal on Detroit's Harry Lumley while Ted Lindsay watches on March 28, 1946. 10Apr1949-Smith_scores_on_Lumley.jpg|Sid Smith scores one of his three goals on Harry Lumley during Game 2 of the Finals, April 10, 1949. 19Oct1955-Horvath_scores_on_Lumley.jpg|Rangers Bronco Horvath scores on Leafs Harry Lumley, October 19, 1955. Video Highlights of Game 4 of the 1949 Stanley Cup Finals in which the Leafs win the Cup with a 3-1 victory. Goals by Ray Timgren and Max Bentley are shown. Toronto Ice Hockey Match, 1949 External Links * Category:Owen Sound Mercurys players Category:Born in 1926 Category:Dead in 1998 Category:Barrie Colts alumni Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Detroit Red Wings players Category:Hockey Hall of Fame Category:New York Rangers players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players Category:Vezina Trophy winners Category:Winnipeg Warriors players Category:NHL All-Stars